Ever Dream
by hikari eternity
Summary: Y cuando me acuesto para dormir, las estrellas sobre mí brillan y se alejan... como tú. Pretendo que estés en mi corazón y que no te alejes nunca, pero todo lo hermoso muere. OiKageHina. Serie de historias cortas.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh, que nervios, es mi primer fic de Haikyuu, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de narración pero quise probarlo. Me encanta e anime y el manga es una crueldad por no salir tan rápido como quisiera._

_La frase del inicio es de la canción Ever dream de Nightwish._

_Haikyuu no me pertenece, todo es gracias a Haruichi Furudate, y yo no lucro con nada. Excepto Kageyama, él me pertenece junto a Noya-san (déjenme soñar)._

* * *

Ever dream

.

_¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí? Aunque sea una vez… es todo lo que necesito._

_._

Oikawa no recordaba ningún otro sentimiento hacia su inútilmente adorable _kōhai_ que no fuera el resentimiento. No era odio y tampoco envidia. Era algo más complicado de explicar, algo que él no reflexionaba pues tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

Si le hubiese odiado no habría sido capaz de admitir que en un futuro Kageyama le superaría con su talento desbordante.

Si hubiesen sido envidia habría creado el odio.

Más bien era inconformidad con el destino, porque él que amaba el voleibol como nadie, no poseía esas capacidades que por más que se esforzara no conseguiría.

Pero si buscaba más atrás, antes de saber que Kageyama era un genio, recordaría que lo primero que pensó, de manera inocente y fugaz, fue que Tobio _en verdad_ era adorable, lindo.

El sentimiento se volvió una braza casi inexistente, un fuego que nunca inició… pero con el poder devastador de un incendio. Era curioso que justo en ese instante, con Kageyama llorando de frustración al otro lado de la red, recordara justo lo primero.

.

.

A veces, cuando piensa en la secundaria y los días que no volverán, cuando despierta tras las, ya infrecuentes, pesadillas donde Kitawaga lo abandona. En momentos en que estúpidamente se siente temeroso de que Karasuno lo deje igualmente, de que especialmente Hinata lo rechace. En esos breves lapsos de miedos de adolescente, de no encajar, de caer en la soledad y sobre todo no volver a pisar una cancha de voleibol (porque se juega en equipo y él no puede hacerlo así, siendo sólo él) es cuando una u otra cosa le recuerdan a Oikawa.

Probablemente porque utiliza el entrenamiento exhaustivo para no pensar, porque recuerda su admiración hacia Tooru, ese sentimiento infantil que lo hizo fijarse la meta de ser el mejor armador. Rememora lo poderoso de sus saques pese a que en aquel entonces aun no los dominaba, la forma en que sonreía tontamente, y como lo despreciaba al momento de pedirle gentilmente que le enseñara.

Piensa en su derrota en el interhigh. En la derrota de todo Karasuno. Y en la satisfacción que reflejaba el rostro de Oikawa al ganar, luego le llegan a la mente escenas donde Oikawa lo mira fijamente y no entiende ese sentimiento que hace que su estómago se alborote, como su corazón se acelera cuando percibe el peso de esa mirada chocolate en él, el nerviosismo que lo recorre… Y determina que deprimirse por algo que no va a suceder (él no va a dejar que pase y la sonrisa de Hinata le dice que él no lo dejara) no tiene caso. Y que todo lo que Oikawa lo hace sentir no es más que frustración y admiración mal mezcladas en porciones irregulares acompañadas de sentimientos varios. Porque es la única explicación lógica.

.

.

Las palabras de su mejor amigo no dejan de dar vueltas en su cabeza, igual a aves de rapiña sobrevolando al animal muerto. Casi puede jurar que tiene cuervos personales acechándolo.

Estúpido Iwa-chan y estúpidos comentarios que no hacen más que mortificarlo.

Es que, tiene que ser una casualidad… ¡No es posible que sus palabras sean ciertas! Se niega a creerlo.

Decidido toma una libreta y garabatea rápidamente las cualidades que busca en una chica. Al terminar su lista el alma se le va a los pies, o a Júpiter.

«Que sea alta aunque no más que yo; cabello negro, lacio y corto; ojos oscuros; piel clara y tersa; delgada; que tenga carácter; fácil de molestar pero más fácil de apaciguar; que le guste el voleibol; adorable…»

Tiene que ser un error, no puede estar describiendo a Tobio en lo que busca de una mujer.

.

.

Está furioso, más que eso. No cree que exista término alguno que abarque lo que en ese momento siente. ¡Es que simple y sencillamente aquello tiene que ser una ilusión óptica! Una broma del muy mal gusto.

Iwa-chan lo mira, sostiene un balón y en su rostro se ve la amenaza implícita que esconden sus palabras para nada sutiles. _¿Qué mierda tienes? _Sí, exacto, ¿Qué tiene? Se obliga a relajar el ceño, sonreír bobamente y a fingir que sólo es la frustración normal que le sale cuando se topa con Shiratorizawa, específicamente Ushijima. Su amigo le cree, es normal, habla rudamente, como de costumbre, y le recuerda que son fuertes y esta vez sí podrán vencer a esos creídos de Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa asiente pero la verdadera molestia aun pica en su interior. Se deja caer en una banca y entierra el rostro entre sus piernas abiertas, no se explica porque pero la imagen de su Tobio besando a pequeñito-chan no se va de su cabeza, como si la escena hubiese sido fijada en su retina. La molestia tampoco y muy en el fondo una tristeza a la que no le puede poner nombre.

.

.

Últimamente Kageyama ha estado recibiendo más mensajes de lo normal. De hecho Hinata comienza a ponerse celoso de ese aparatito que suena en los momentos menos indicados. Pudo tolerarlo los primeros tres días, pero ya más de dos semanas le parece un insulto.

Kageyama no le dice con quien se manda mensajes, sólo desprecia su preocupación y se inclina para besarle tiernamente cuando nadie los ve. Toma su mano cuando se van juntos en el recorrido en que coinciden para ir a su casa. Y se esmera en mejorar sus pases para con todo el equipo.

Hinata sería feliz si no fuera porque siente que algo va mal. Que una tormenta se forma en el horizonte y avanza impulsada por un viento feroz que la acerca cada día hacia Karasuno.

El cielo esta nublado y las nubes han dejado de parecer algodón para convertirse en plomo, hace frío y todo el equipo charla alegremente, es un día común hasta que Hinata ve a Oikawa recargado contra la barda. El Gran Rey se acerca a ellos y el _Tobio-chan_ que sale de sus labios desata la tormenta antes de que ninguna gota de lluvia toque el suelo.

.

.

Kageyama se tensa en su sitio, jamás creyó que Oikawa-san de verdad se fuera a presentar en Karasuno. Le parece un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla. Su nombre pronunciado por esos sensuales labios ha dejado de sonar a burla, Tobio siente cariño en él. Un sentimiento que no debería estar ahí.

Mira de reojo a Hinata y las ganas de ponerse frente a su novio para protegerlo de Tooru le hacen dar un paso al frente. Hinata parece mirar más allá de lo que se ve. Parece intuir que algo no está bien. _Necesito hablar con mi inútilmente adorable__ kōhai_dice Oikawa y Kageyama accede antes de que sus compañeros digan nada.

Le dedica una última mirada a Hinata, que parece solitario y apagado resguardado por Tanaka como de costumbre.

_Me gustas_

El mensaje de texto hace una aparición fugaz en su cabeza cuando Oikawa le besa unas cuadras más debajo de donde se quedaron sus amigos. Y él no sabe qué debería hacer.

.

.

Las chicas le han llevado pomadas, cremas, pastillas, galletas y almuerzos como si fuera un héroe. Iwaizumi parece contrariado, por un lado está feliz porque recibió su merecido por bastardo, por otra parte como el amigo que es también se preocupa de que el idiota del as de Aobajousai este en problemas.

A Oikawa lo único que le preocupa no es su mejilla hinchada y verdosa, sino la falta de respuestas a sus mensajes. Kageyama no contesta y por primera vez en su vida se arrepiente de haber actuado tan impulsivamente.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo de los labios temblorosos de Tobio al corresponderle torpemente el beso lo llenan de esperanza. No hay forma en que alguien devuelva un beso sino lo quiere.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que el Oikage no es popular, de hecho dudo que alguien más lo vea aparte de una chica de AY que hizo un fic que ame y es el único que he encontrado de ellos en español.

Si alguien más gusta de esta pareja y conoce DJ, fics lo que sea, no sea mala y compartalos ;).

No sé si puedan llamarse drabbles, pero el punto es que son cortitos.

Cualquier aliciente como un review, favoriteo lo que sea, podrían contribuir a que el Oikage se extienda como una bella pareja crack y a que la paz del universo entero se mantenga en equilibrio.

¿Seré la única que los shipeo?

Gracias por leer.

Cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2 Adoration

Hola! muchas gracias por haber leído y por volver a hacerlo hoy.

Sakuyachan18: gracias por comentar. Ya somos tres personas que gustan del OiKage, vamos creciendo. Bueno, Kageyama no fue infiel, simplemente estaba confundido, quise plasmar eso pero creo que no salió tan bien si te dio esa impresión. Y con lo del golpe, pues Kageyama es medio tsundere, me pareció adecuado, aunque sinceramente no me gustó pegarle a Oikawa.

Fran-Shi: que bueno que te hayas equivocado de ventana, agradezco tu error. Mi OTP es el KageHina *w* pero mi crack es el OiKage *w* Así que ya verás como termina esto.

Igualmente son cortitos pero no puedo escribir algo largo, sorry. Mi cabeza no da para nada de mucha calidad.

Adoration - Mortal Love.

* * *

Fragmentos II

Adoration

_Y cuando me acuesto para dormir,_

_Las estrellas sobre mí brillan y se alejan…_

_Como tú._

_._

Hinata pensaba que el amor era un sentimiento maravilloso. Puede que nunca se hubiese enamorado con anterioridad, pero supuso que debía ser muy parecido a lo que sintió cuando vio el juego de Karasuno en las Nacionales.

Era algo que no podría olvidar.

El mágico momento que siempre visualizaban en las novelas románticas. Una simple mirada que descubría un mundo maravilloso, no uno inexistente más bien algo que ahí estaba y que repentinamente un viento fugaz deja al descubierto. Puede tratarse de vendas sobrevolando, siendo arrastradas hacia la lejanía, o como una bruma siniestra que oculta un tesoro.

La luz cegadora de una verdad innegable.

Ese tipo de convencimiento o lavado mental en el que todo comienza a girar en torno a esa persona, cursilerías como darlo todo por ella, morir de amor… Así se había enamorado del voleibol, si es que eso era posible y no se trataba de una patología que lo volviera candidato para algún hospital psiquiátrico.

— _¿En qué piensas? _—Indaga Tobio, mirándolo de esa forma tan penetrante, la misma clase de mirada que observa todo a su alrededor en la cancha para hacer de sus pases casi perfectos.

Hinata no puede evitar sentirse un tanto amedrentado por la profundidad de sus orbes que parecen absorber la luz que los ilumina.

Kageyama espera una respuesta pero desiste de insultarlo cuando su novio mira hacia el cielo y busca torpemente su mano para entrelazarlas. Sus mejillas se tiñen de carmín e imita al menor.

—_En que eres genial… Y que estoy feliz. _

Las palabras se quedan flotando alrededor de Kageyama, aunque sólo le ha dicho eso una vez a medio partido, Tobio sigue sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hinata que no espera escuchar a su novio volver a hablar se conforma con sentirlo apretar su mano y jalarlo hacia sí un poco más.

.

.

Kageyama no es idiota, ni mucho menos, no importa que no haya podido pasar el examen de admisión de Shiratorizawa. Ni que Tsukishima se burle de él… o sus calificaciones sea de paso.

Ha demostrado que es inteligente, simplemente le cuesta enfocarse en los estudios teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Cómo vencer a Oikawa-san? ¿Su pase para Hinata necesita mejorar? ¿Cómo van sus saques ofensivos? ¿Quizás practicar un poco más su bloqueo? ¿Cómo puede sacar el potencial de todo su equipo? Son demasiadas cosas como para ponerse a pensar en Literatura.

Y aunado a esas preocupaciones, también esta Hinata. Shouyo como su compañero, no como su kanabo, sino como persona.

De un tiempo a la fecha no puede evitar alegrarse cada que casualmente se encuentran para almorzar juntos, o al regresar juntos a casa, las competencias que tienen han pasado a volverse divertidas, y la sonrisa de Hinata logra borrar un poco su ceño fruncido. Verlo animado lo contagia, su sufrimiento lo altera, y saberse importante para ese pequeño gigante lo hace estúpidamente feliz.

Probablemente esa sea la mayor razón para sus malas calificaciones… porque fallar en el voleibol le parece imposible.

.

.

La verdad había constituido un pilar importante en su vida. La constancia, perseverancia y optimismo era otras cualidades que atesoraba. No obstante, Hinata jamás creyó que le verdad pudiera doler tanto. Pero aunque se sienta mal y le hiera, sigue prefiriéndola a la dulce y fría mentira.

No podría tolerar que Tobio le endulzara la verdad.

Permanece impasible ante las palabras de Kageyama. Realmente no sabe cómo reaccionar y es por ello que aún sigue quieto y sin gritar. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡El Gran Rey _quiere _a Tobio! Aunque también lo odia…

— _¿Por eso vino el otro día? _

Un asentimiento de cabeza.

— _¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué pasó? _

Kageyama suspira y lo abraza.

Shouyo se retracta mentalmente, el silencio de Tobio es más doloroso que la verdad que sale de sus labios.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y se animen a comentar :D

Cuídense y a ver cuando nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3 Bloodflower

_Hola gente bonita que lee esto, muchas gracias por los favoriteos, los follows y por comentar._

_Sakuyachan18: No soy mala T_T... bueno, puede que un poco. Ya veras como se las arreglan todos. Gracias por comentar. Cuídate._

_Fran-Shi: Ya, comenzare a creer que sí soy mala. Oikawa no ha hecho mucho, digo hay otras historias donde de plano un personaje sí se mete a romper una pareja, pero Oikawa no, al menos no del todo. Hinata sufre, eso me da penita pero las cosas seguirán un curso aunque no sé si bueno o malo. Y Kageyama sólo esta confundido (o quién sabe), quizás necesite que Hinata le vuelva a pegar con el balón. Cuídate y saludos desde México._

**_Bloodflower, Draconian._**

* * *

Fragmentos III

Bloodflower

_La flor nunca floreció_

_Pero te amo igual_

_Aunque volaras como un pájaro_

_Te amaré igual._

* * *

Amor no correspondido… amor no correspondido… amor no correspondido…

Oikawa jamás se planteó el hecho de poder ser rechazado, ni remotamente, ni siquiera en una pesadilla. Tampoco le había dado vueltas a esa frase. Es que, sin ánimos de parecer ególatra, sólo hacía falta mirarlo para que las chicas cayeran rendidas ante sus encantos. Buena apariencia, personalidad magnética, popular, talentoso y podría enlistar sus demás cualidades sino fuera porque entonces probablemente sí parecería un egocéntrico.

Oh, y había que tener en cuenta que no era sólo porque él lo viera reflejado en el espejo todas las mañanas, no. Las chicas que podían dar fe y testimonio de su magnificencia eran muchas. Así que las pruebas estaban ahí. Razones de peso. Verdades innegables.

Por ello es que no comprende, no quiere hacerlo, porque Tobio retrocede dos pasos cuando él da uno en su dirección. Ya, en verdad lamenta como lo trató en secundaria, su actitud, las ganas de golpearlo… todo eso. Y bueno, tampoco lo lamenta del todo, siempre una parte de él va a sentir resentimiento por él. Pero ahora no es el momento de echar en cara eso, en absoluto. Oikawa se esfuerza en demostrar que es diferente, que va enserio. Eso debería contar algo.

Pero Kageyama no lleva cuentas justas en su cabeza. Parece ignorar sus esfuerzos. Y eso a Oikawa lo frustra y al mismo tiempo lo hace pensar más en esa frase que jamás creyó hubiese sido para él.

.

.

Hinata Shouyo no es alguien capaz de enjaular un ave. De cortarle las alas. De privarle del vasto cielo. No importa si su avecilla no es cantora, ni precisamente la más bella de todas, no importa que sea un cuervo. Hinata no le obligaría a quedarse junto a él si este no deseara permanecer a su lado.

Mira a Kageyama acostado junto a él. No hay un ceño fruncido, ni sonrojos adorables, tampoco malas miradas, sólo un apacible rostro. Una faz de tranquilidad tan bella que pareciera mentira lo mucho que cambia la cara de una persona cuando esta dormida y cuando esta despierta.

Hinata acaricia las mejillas, repasa las cejas y delinea los labios delgados de su novio. ¡Y como lo quiere! El estómago se le encoje sólo de pensar en lo mucho que le dolería que Tobio lo dejara.

Se acurruca en su pecho, como un gatito temeroso, Kageyama lo abraza instintivamente. El confort que brindan esos brazos… ¡como lo va a echar de menos!

Se queda dormido después de unos minutos. No quiere seguir dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, parece ser la mejor decisión.

Porque Hinata no puede atar a Kageyama a su lado, es por eso que va a disfrutar esa última siesta juntos.

.

.

Kageyama ha despertado sólo unos minutos después de que Hinata se hubiese dormido, lo sabe porque aún no ha recibido ningún golpe de su pareja, porque apenas ha empezado a balbucear algo sobre el Pequeño Gigante, y por la forma en que se acurruca junto a él.

Mira el rostro sombrío de su novio. Hinata tiene ojeras, se ve pálido y un poco más delgado. Parece más meditabundo. Menos enérgico. Verlo decaído lo agobia. No necesita ser un genio para saber que es lo que tiene de esa forma a Shouyo. Tampoco necesita de un gran conocimiento para ver la única opción viable. No lo hace ni remotamente feliz, ni le agrada del todo, sin embargo, piensa que si con ello Hinata volverá a sonreír, a llenarse de vitalidad y a ser igual que antes… entonces vale toda la pena del mundo.

Besa sus cabellos con ternura repetidas veces, se abraza más a él y siente que su resolución se va a ir por el caño como no se aparte de él. Lo quiere tanto que duele, lo necesita de la misma forma que requiere del balón de voleibol. Por ello no puede seguir lastimándolo. No es correcto para ninguno de los dos.

Si no fuera tan difícil poder discernir entre lo que siente por él y lo que Oikawa le hace sentir las cosas serían más fáciles. Si Oikawa no hubiese aparecido de la noche a la mañana con otras intenciones que no fuesen las de aplastarlo en la cancha. Si él no fuera tan débil. Si no se hubiese dejado besar. Y si ese beso no hubiera removido viejos recuerdos, desenterrado amores, avivado brasas. Entonces todo definitivamente sería más fácil.

.

.

Hinata sueña con volverse el Pequeño Gigante de Karasuno, con aplastar al Gran Rey, con superar a Wakatoshi, pero por sobre todo, con quedarse junto a Tobio.

Piensa en todo lo que ha tenido que soportar para llegar hasta donde esta. Lo que sufrió en secundaria cuando era el único miembro del equipo. En la derrota en su primer y único partido en ese entonces. En que no podía aspirar a ser el as de Karasuno. En el terrible sentimiento de ser bloqueado, de no poder rematar. Y en la inmensa felicidad que lo embargó cuando pudo rematar un pase rápido de Tobio con los ojos abiertos, como la cancha se extendía, la reacción de los otros jugadores, sus rostros asombrados, la vista desde lo más alto.

Cree que ha valido la pena todo lo que ha sucedido. Las victorias, las derrotas, los nuevos amigos y también los enemigos. Cada vez que fue al baño durante las competencias, las veces que vomitó, los gritos que recibió. Absolutamente todo. No se arrepiente de nada, pues ya no esta solo, ahora es parte de un equipo y tiene a Kageyama…

Tobio que duda, se confunde, se ahoga en un vaso de agua. Tobio que no sabe como responder a un gesto cariñoso más que con sonrojos y gritos. Tobio que le ha prometido estar ahí para él, para hacerlo romper murallas de acero.

No puede. No quiere. Se niega a retener a Kageyama si este no lo quiere… Eso no significa que vaya a darse por vencido. Él también es un cuervo, es malo por naturaleza y sólo por esta ocasión se permitirá ser egoísta.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

A veces me pregunto qué le pasa a mi cerebro, esto era un puro OiKage y terminó siendo un drama entre Oikawa, Tobio y Shouyo...

En fin, espero que les guste.

Cuídense y anímense a comentar.


	4. Chapter 4 All I need

_Hola gente bonita que lee esto, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron su tiempo para comentar, añadir esto a favoritos o follows. _

_Sakuyachan18: Hola, me alegro de verte de nuevo por el fic. Como Hinata piensa, los cuervos son malos por naturaleza. Y él a veces da miedo. Te comprendo, es un dilema porque me encantan ambas parejas pero ya todo esta claro en mi cabeza y sé como terminará.  
_

_Yami-neechan: Hola, gracias por comentar.Sé que lo que hay de la pareja es mínimo, de hecho de todo el fandom. Así que hagamos que esto crezca. _

_Erza Z: Hola, gracias por haber dejado un comentario en cada capítulo. Sí, al menos yo pienso que eso es normal (aunque luego hay unos que se pasan). Aunque aquí no pasará nada de chicos que se vuelvan unos rogones. Espero que te agrade el capítulo, hay más participación de Tooru aunque no tanta como esperaría. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo._

_Cata: Hola, me alegra que te guste como escribo (se hace lo que se puede). Sí me metí a buscar aunque tuve unos liferillos inconvenientes pero bueno. Gracias por el aporte._

_baamaoi: Hola, bueno el fic todavía no esta terminado, pero si quieres quedarte hasta ese punto de la historia supongo que no hay problema, después de todo te gusta más el KageHina y es valido, te dejaría con esa libertad de pensar en qué pudo haber seguido, y eso ya lo decidirías tú. Sin embargo, si gustas continuar también eres bienvenida a hacerlo._

_Nos vamos expandiendo chicas y eso es muy bello y bueno._

_Ahora sí, espero que les guste._

**_Whitin Temptation, All I need_**

* * *

Fragmentos IV

Toda mi agonía desaparece

Cuando me sostienes en tu abrazo

No me destroces por todo lo que necesito

Haz de mi corazón un lugar mejor

* * *

Hace frío y el cielo ha perdido los cálidos colores del crepúsculo. El rosa se ha vuelto morado, el amarillo se ha esfumado y el lila se ha oscurecido. Bajo el resguardo inexistente de una farola publica a una cuadra de la casa de Tobio, espera con ansiedad Oikawa.

El cielo negro se llena con lentitud pasmosa de hirientes puntos luminosos. A Tooru no le gustan las estrellas, tanto por la connotación coloquial que se le da – Ushijima es una estrella, Tobio un genio, Koutarou es el as – como porque la noche cerrada le recuerda a Kageyama.

Puede que en un principio no lo viera de esa forma, simplemente le gustaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y encontró lo que su subconsciente siempre le dijo.

Esta muy nervioso, tanto que ha comprado flores (unos bonitos claveles rojos), se ha puesto lo más guapo que ha podido. Y también lleva un amuleto de la buena suerte. Porque eso es lo que espera tener esa noche. Sabe que Tobio entrena hasta tarde en Karasuno, que probablemente llegue más tarde porque estará con Hinata, que este cansado y al mismo tiempo animado. Con una sonrisa pequeña y un brillo especial en sus ojos almendrados. Se verá tan lindo como en antaño. A Oikawa le da miedo que las rodillas le tiemblen cuando lo vea. Teme que su voz se vuelva baja y a su cerebro le dé por volverlo tartamudo.

Repasó frente al espejo una especie de confesión, hecha con lo que recordaba de los cientos de veces que se le han declarado, y debe admitir que juntar el valor suficiente para decirle a esa persona lo que significa para ti requiere de mucho valor. Por eso reunió todo el que pudo y lo tiene en un compartimiento especial para cuando vea a Tobio.

La preparación psicológica se escurre entre sus dedos como el agua cuando Kageyama aparece a diez metros de donde él se encuentra.

.

.

Kageyama no está de humor, arrastra los pies sobre el asfalto y mantiene una postura de derrota; los hombros echados hacia el frente y la espalda encorvada. Un aspecto deplorable tomando en cuenta su metro con ochenta centímetros.

El peso de las lágrimas de Hinata le aplasta no sólo el ánimo, sino también el pecho. Ha llorado durante la mitad del trayecto a casa, un llanto silencioso. Y sólo basta con recordar los bonitos ojos de Shouyo empañarse para que a él el alma se le evapore con los suspiros.

Pensó ingenuamente que decirle adiós era lo mejor, y que velar por su bien lo haría sentir bien. Grave error. No hubo ningún sentimiento de ligereza, no vio gratitud en Hinata, no se vio feliz sin el pequeño rematador. Su ingenuidad había jugado con su parte racional y su hipotálamo ahora se vengaba.

Fue ese ensimismamiento el que evitó que viera la figura bañada por la luz artificial frente a él.

Ese mismo embotamiento lo dejó desprotegido.

Cuando Oikawa se plantó frente a él, el resultado fue previsible.

Terminó con las nalgas en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba. Contemplando el cielo oscuro, la luna menguante que sólo se ve como una sonrisa. Las estrellas que siempre le han gustado y los ojos chocolate de Tooru. Dos puntos luminosos demasiado cerca.

.

.

No fue eso lo que Oikawa esperaba.

Supuso que algo saldría mal, que a Tobio no le gustaran las flores, que lo volviera a golpear o que en el peor de los casos lo rechazara abiertamente. No que terminaría tirando a su prospecto a novio – que bonita y rara sonaba la palabra en su mente – ni que le vería con las mejillas mojadas y la nariz escurriendo. Y eso no es lindo ni sexy ni nada.

Abre la boca, dispuesto a disculparse y se encuentra con la no grata sorpresa de que la voz le tiembla y las palabras le salen como si las catapultara.

Kageyama acepta la ayuda, aún atolondrado. La unión de sus manos dura más de lo estrictamente necesario. Es un tacto cálido, gentil y Tobio siente de nuevo el paso del zoológico entero en su estómago cuando Oikawa lo estrecha entre sus brazos. En primera instancia su reacción fue la de apartarse, sin embargo aferrarse al amplio y fuerte pecho del armador de Aobajousai parece una mejor opción.

Tooru esperaba confesarse esa noche, besar a su adorable kohai, y regresar a su casa con una gran sonrisa que pusiera de mal humor a Iwa-chan. Felicidad al doble. No consolar a Kageyama, sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por mitigar el dolor de la persona que quiere, ni terminar regresando a su casa con un sentimiento agridulce en el pecho.

Los claveles quedaron olvidados en el medio de la calle.

* * *

Lo sé, soy mala como ya me dijeron aunque no es mi intención hacerlos sufrir, es sólo que es un proceso.

Cuídense y anímense a comentar.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

P.D. ¿leyeron como Kageyama esta aún más confundido y no rechazó a Oikawa?


	5. Chapter 5 Beautiful one

_Hola gente bonita que lee esto, muchas gracias a quien añadió el fic a favoritos, follows o comentó. En verdad se les agradece. Me hace pensar que ya somos más los que gustamos del Oikage._

_También, me plateo hacer un fic KageHina, aunque me gustaría saber su opinión. ¿Qué tema creen que es el menos explotado? Algo no dramático…_

_Sakuyachan18: Hola, bueno ya leerás sobre precisamente que era lo que esperabas. No puedo contestarte del todo porque si no arruino el capítulo. Sé que di una esperanza, pero el dolor de Hinata me hace sufrir, además de que las personas actúan de diferente forma cuando están tristes. No obstante Hinata es una persona noble y por ello lo que escribí. Espero no decepcionarte._

_Red: Hola, que bueno que te guste el fic aunque sea una lástima que no vayas a continuar porque la pareja no te gusta (?). Y bueno espero por lo menos leerte en las Crónicas. Nos seguimos leyendo aunque no aseguro una rápida actualización en ese fic._

_Espero que les guste el capítulo._

**_Mortal love, Beautiful one._**

* * *

Fragmentos V

Ámame como yo te amo

Muéstrame tu paraíso

Sostenme como yo te sostengo

Besa mis labios dulces

Dirígeme al cielo.

* * *

Oikawa se siente derrotado.

Tooru tiene miedo. Miedo a que Kageyama jamás le vea, a que en verdad no pueda superar el cariño que el armador más joven siente hacia su rematador monstruoso, a que sus sentimientos sean pisoteados.

Lo embarga la impotencia. La misma clase de sentimiento que con Wakatoshi, pero esto es peor. No encuentra la manera de hacerle entender al genio de Karasuno que le quiere. Más que eso: está enamorado. Las palabras son insuficientes. Los gestos parecen vanos. Kageyama se mantiene a distancia, Kageyama lo deja a un lado. No puede ni siquiera ayudarle a recuperarse del dolor que le supone el haber terminado con Hinata.

Por las noches cree que es mejor desistir. Alejarse de Kageyama y enterrar su amor no correspondido. Piensa que eso podría ser mejor a seguir aferrado a alguien que no le quiere, a sentirse deprimido… En las mañanas cuando despierta el vacío es insoportable, la idea de renunciar a Tobio es aún más pesada que su ausencia.

Oikawa se siente derrotado… y masoquista. Y todo cambia cuando Iwaizumi llega a él, con su cara de pocos amigos, enfurruñado como un adorable gato, una tarde cualquiera una semana después de su último encuentro con Kageyama.

— ¡Idiota Oikawa! — Le llama, con su usual insulto — Deja de llorar como colegiala por los rincones, deprimes al equipo.

Oikawa mira hacia la duela del gimnasio, y llega a la conclusión de que necesita tenis nuevo. Una mano se estampa dolorosamente contra su pecho, está a punto de reclamar cuando ve un par de entradas al cine.

—Ve por el rey y comienza a comportarte. Para ser el capitán te falta más perseverancia. Y por cierto — añade tras una sutil pausa, está sonriendo y sus ojos han adquirido un brillo especial, parecen animarlo más que sus propios gestos, de pronto tuerce la boca para guardar apariencias y le grita rudamente —. Regresa mañana con mejor humor ¡tenemos que entrenar como Dios manda!

Oikawa ha dejado de sentirse derrotado.

.

.

Hay una tensión palpable. El aire se siente enrarecido y todo Karasuno lo nota. Pareciera que fuera a llover de un momento a otro pero a través de las ventanas no se vislumbra ninguna sola nube. El silencio reinante es roto por el sonido característico que tanto alegra a Hinata, su mano golpeando el balón. Pero no es la mano de Shouyo la que ha rematado, no ha sido ni siquiera una levantada del Rey. Han sido Sugawara y Tanaka.

Kageyama intenta lanzar un pase perfecto hacia Hinata pero como viene sucediendo desde que terminaron, no hay un remate. La bola pasa de lado y cae estrepitosamente fuera de la cancha. A Kageyama el sonido le hace pensar en su corazón dolido. El fallo de Hinata es más doloroso que un golpe.

Ya no hay confianza ciega entre ellos dos.

Shouyo mira su mano blanca. Y siente las lágrimas de impotencia asomarse por la comisura de sus ojos. No soporta no hablarle a Kageyama, le parte en pedacitos el alma no poder sentir ese lazo especial que los unió cuando empezaron a jugar juntos. Piensa que le quiere y que debe luchar por él, pero su determinación le abandona cuando está a sólo un metro de él.

Supone que deben hablar y antes de pararse a pensar en ello, se acerca a Tobio. Se planta frente a él y lo primero que hace no es hablar como supuso. El ruido del puñetazo desconcierta a todo el equipo, pero no a Kageyama.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Tobio asiente y Daichi se pronuncia, grita la palabra descanso y todo el equipo se amontona en un lado del gimnasio. Kageyama y Hinata salen del mismo.

—Me hubiera gustado que me quisieras — dice Shouyo con la mirada fija en él. Lo que el taheño ignora es que le quiere, demasiado, pero también quiere a Oikawa aunque le cueste admitirlo. — Me hubiera encantado que me eligieras a mí…

—Te quiero… — titubea Tobio.

—Pero no lo suficiente para que me eligieras.

Tobio no puede responder.

.

.

El entrenamiento ha terminado, Hinata ríe como de costumbre, cierto que tiene los ojos rojos y un brillo tenue en la mirada, pero luce casi tan feliz como en antaño. Ha logrado rematar casi también como Bokuto, algo que lo hace feliz. Kageyama tiene un ojo morado, es por ello que los remates de Shouyo no fueron perfectos, pero ya no luce roto ni devastado. Hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando el equipo entero ve a Oikawa se sorprende. Nada comparado a ver al pequeño y adorable Hinata plantarse frente al armador de Seijou. Tanaka está listo para saltar frente al menor como si de un pitbull se tratase con tal de defenderlo. Kageyama se ha puesto tenso. Y Sugawara parece a punto de desmayarse.

Tooru no puede ver a la cara a Hinata. Sabe que es su culpa que Kageyama lo haya dejado. Sabe perfectamente que se entrometió en su relación.

Hinata exhibe una sonrisa sincera, que ya dice mucho de por sí.

—Lo quiero — es lo primero que suelta —. Muchísimo. Pero si él te quiere… — a Hinata se le entrecorta la voz y sale como un fino hilo — No voy a interponerme como tú — un golpe al orgullo de Tooru — y tampoco es como si me hubiera dado por vencido… Es sólo que yo no puedo… — Shouyo llora — ¡No puedo anteponer mi felicidad a la suya!

Kageyama está sorprendido. Oikawa no sabe ni cómo reaccionar. Ambos lo miran alejarse mientras corre llorando. Ha sido el gesto más noble viniendo de un cuervo (viniendo de cualquiera).

El momento es incómodo. Tooru es torpe. Y Kageyama se siente como el mayor desgraciado del mundo cuando accede a ir con Tooru.

Los reclamos de Sugawara son detenidos por la firme mano de Sawamura.

.

.

Lo único que queda al final de la incómoda función del cine es tensión.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Kageyama ya lo intuía.

—Y sé que no es el momento para pedirte salir…

Tooru se inclina ligeramente hacia Kageyama.

—Por eso me conformo con que me dejes estar cerca de ti… y me dejes demostrarte lo que siento.

El pulso de ambos los ensordece.

Y a Kageyama se le desvanecen los huesos de las piernas y estas se vuelven una masa de músculos sin sostén cuando los labios de Tooru se ciernen dulcemente sobre los de él. A Oikawa el corazón va a explotarle, Kageyama le está correspondiendo. Pasa sus brazos sobre la figura del menor y lo atrae hacia sí mismo.

Oikawa ha recuperado la esperanza, ha abandonado a la derrota y siente que todo puede ir mejor.

* * *

_Me siento mal por lo que le hago a Hinata, pero si lo hago pelearse es como si alargara su sufrimiento porque este fic es de una pareja en específico y eso no va a cambiar. Para la próxima no especificare y dejaré que la misma trama me diga como emparejar o no hacerlo en caso de ser necesario._

_Obviamente las cosas no se quedaran así. Kageyama no es tan maldito. Al fin hice de mi Oikawa algo que va acercándose más a su personalidad original, no tan depre que fácilmente se deja vencer, sino alguien que se esfuerza así se lastime en el proceso. Espero mantenerlo._

_Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia, favor de ponerla en un lindo review._

_Cada vez me convenzo más de hacer un KageHina, pero eso está en veremos._

_Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo._


	6. Chapter 6 Julio Cortázar

Hola gente bonita que lee esto, muchas gracias a quien comentó, añadió a favoritos o a follows. Se agradece.

Kei Tsukishima: Bueno, lo más probable es que así sea. Digo, Kageyama todavía lo quiere aunque las cosas sean complicadas.

Sakuyachan18: A ti debería dedicarte el próximo capítulo, has sido la lectora fiel de este experimento y eso me hace feliz. Y ya deberías ver que tengo una obsesión con que los personajes se golpeen. Es decir, son chicos y a mí me parece adecuado. No sé, mis amigos me traumaron.

unhuachimingo: Estoy feliz de ver que hay más personas que amen el OiKage, es una cosa divina. Oh, a mí sí me cae bien Hinata, es que contrasta mucho con Kageyama y eso los hace chistosos. Que bueno que inclusive esas partes te agradaran.

Espero que el capítulo les guste, y estamos ya en la recta final.

Posible spoiler en el último fragmento, para que se vayan con cuidado.

_**Julio Cortazar **_

* * *

Fragmentos VI

Y debo decir que confío plenamente en la casualidad de haberte conocido. […] Que no fuiste el amor de mi vida, ni de mis días, ni de mi momento. Pero que te quise, y te quiero, aunque estemos destinados a no ser.

* * *

Es el mismo camino, el mismo cielo, las mismas estrellas, el mismo perro que ladra tras la reja de una casa desde la que nunca se escucha nada. En teoría nada ha cambiado, el mundo sigue girando y el alborotado cabello dorado del sol se oculta dando paso paulatinamente al mortecino rostro de una luna que desde su perspectiva compone una mueca triste en un rostro demasiado oscuro.

Y él sigue siendo el mismo.

En teoría debería seguir siendo el mismo. Pero no es así. Y duele darse cuenta de que parte de quien es se ha esfumado junto a Kageyama. Siente que ha perdido más que la mitad, es algo difícil de explicar. Es un vacío inexplicable.

Pero Hinata supone que no es tan doloroso del todo, que pese a lo mucho que le ha llorado sus lágrimas son un pago justo por ver a quien más quiere – quizás a quien más ha querido nunca, a quien más va a querer como a nadie jamás – siendo feliz. Porque tiene que serlo, no es una opción, no es una esperanza tonta a que le irá bien en el futuro. No espera que Tobio se case con Oikawa, que milagrosamente alguno de ellos engendre un hijo (muy bizarro, sí), que el éxito le sonría al mejor armador que él conoce. Para nada. No es eso. Tiene que ser un hecho irrefutable. Porque no podría ser de otra forma, porque si sus lágrimas son en vano entonces él mismo se encargara de hacerle pagar a Oikawa.

No piensa que haya sacrificado su felicidad en un gesto mártir. Más bien que, como le dijo a Tooru, él es incapaz de ser egoísta. Y puede que sea un tanto estúpido, ¿quién en su sano juicio hace eso?, pero ver a Tobio infeliz a su lado… ¡No habría tenido las lágrimas suficientes para pagar algo tan atroz!

Aunque se intenta convencer el hecho es que está destrozado.

.

.

Kageyama siente que la valentía de Hinata ha sido la causante de que sus caminos se bifurcaran totalmente. No es como si ya no le quisiera, porque lo hace con todo el alma. No es como si de pronto todo su amor se hubiese volcado al idiota e insufrible armador de Aobajousai (que le quiera no significa que vaya a tratarlo más tiernamente, eso no va con él.), no.

Honestamente le quiere, y hay algo más que con Hinata no llegó a sentir con tal magnitud abrasadora; le desea. Hay algo en sus labios al sonreírle, en sus ojos chocolate al mirarle con tal intensidad, y en lo posesivo de sus brazos cuando se ciernen sobre él. Esa fuerza magnética que lo une más a su superior. Como se derrite cual paleta de hielo en el desierto cuando se ve reflejado en sus orbes. Su traicionero cuerpo que le pide que ceda un poco más, que le insta a que se entregue como no lo hará jamás. Su mente que le pide revele lo más oscuro de sí, que se abra – de todas las formas posibles – al armador.

Probablemente esta perdidamente enamorado. Mas dentro de sí cree que eso es un eufemismo. Que siempre le ha querido.

Luego se siente como una mierda porque nunca mintió cuando le susurró a Hinata secretamente que le quería. Lo sigue haciendo. Y no es lo mismo que con Oikawa, pero el sentimiento es grande. Saber que Hinata se ha cerrado a él, y que sus auténticas sonrisas ya no iluminan su tierno rostro aniñado, que el dulce se ha esfumado del caramelo de sus ojos es como una bofetada con un maldito picahielos. Es una contradicción total. No puede con el dolor de Hinata y no sabe qué hacer con lo que siente por Oikawa.

Si hubiese una forma de solucionarlo… pero no existe. Y por ello lo único que puede hacer al ver a Hinata alejarse hacia su casa es seguirlo. Al menos si no puede estar en su vida como su novio, espera estarlo como su mejor amigo (por muy cliché que suene), o simplemente cuidarle y cumplir con su promesa: hacer que Hinata no deje de volar. Y si es lo único que le queda entonces él hará que Hinata surque el azul del cielo eternamente.

.

.

Llevan una semana de la misma forma. Oikawa toma la mano de Kageyama y caminan lentamente tras el mejor señuelo que hay. Tooru se siente como un acosador profesional, y le molesta que Kageyama aún se aferre a su exnovio.

Cierto que no son novios aún. Seguro de que no piensa presionar. Y es cierto, totalmente, que esta celoso de Hinata.

Llegan a la parte más alejada de su pequeño pueblo, donde se empieza la carretera que sube la colina que Hinata sigue hasta su hogar. El último tramo en que va a pie y no montado en la bicicleta.

Entonces lo inimaginable sucede.

Ushijima está ahí. A diez metros – Oikawa se siente en un deja vú – parado con toda su estoica y seria figura. Plantado frente a Hinata. No pueden ver bien su rostro, y tampoco escuchan lo que se dicen.

Pero Kageyama se tensa como la cuerda de un arco – y no uno cualquiera, sino el arco del mismísimo Odiseo – al ver que una manaza se levanta frente al pequeño pelirrojo. Tooru imagina que si esa zarpa, ese martillo demoledor, se posa sobre la menuda figura de Shouyo podrá escuchar el sonido de sus huesos al romperse. Si hubiese un policía probablemente ya habría intervenido por lo amenazadora de la presencia del capitán de Shiratorizawa. Casi parecía un asalto, un secuestro o un mosntruo de un metro con ochenta y nueve centímetros acosando a un niño indefenso.

Kageyama da un paso al frente y parece a punto de estallar. Oikawa aferra su mano, lo jala hacia atrás y mientras ambos mantienen una pelea sin palabras, Ushijima ya se ha inclinado y ha depositado un brusco intento de caricia sobre los cabellos del menor. Se mira contrariado, un poco molesto, y dice algo antes de avanzar en dirección contraria a Shouyo.

.

.

Hinata sigue alucinado, sin saber muy bien que es lo que acaba de suceder.

¿Qué hacía el as de Shiratorizawa ahí?

Y aunque su presencia es desconcertante, sus palabras están en otro nivel.

«Sigo esperando ver esas flores brotar del asfalto».

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Este capítulo es como en parte el cierre para Hinata en esta historia, lo más probable es que el próximo capítulo sea el último.

No podré actualizar el sábado que viene, será hasta dentro de quince días más o menos.

Y sí, también shipeo de forma crack a Hinata con Ushijima. Es que digo, cuando se conocieron el as no le quitó la vista de encima se sorprendió con él. Y ya conocen las leyes fujoshis. En fin, son tintes de esa aún más crack pareja que el OiKage. ¡Demos variedad al fandom! Hay de todo en la villa del Señor.

Lo último que dice Ushijima es porque él hace esa insinuación de Karasuno, que ellos son como cemento y quien se encarga de dar frutos y eso es el armador, en el caso de Aobajousai dice que sólo Oikawa vale la pena y que Seijou es como una tierra estéril. Hinata se enoja y dice que si ellos son cemento pues se prepare porque él va a brotar de ahí. Esto es por si alguien no ha leído el manga, no creo estar revelando algo muy grave, pero disculpen si ustedes lo ven así.

Cuídense y espero que comenten un poco más.

P.D. ¿Alguien ha escuchado las canciones de las cuales pongo un fragmento en cada capítulo?


	7. Chapter 7 Lichtgestalt

**Hola chicas, aquí esta el final de este fic.**

Sakuyachan18: Gracias por haber sido la lectora fiel. Este capítulo está dedicado a tu persona. Espero que te guste. Y sí, esa pareja es todavía más crack que esta, pero eso es genial.

Paltita: Gracias por comentar. Que bueno que te haya gustado aunque no sea tu OTP, tú dales una oportunidad, igual y terminan gustándote las variedades del fandom.

sugA u-u: Gracias por comentar. Oh, eres la única chica que conozco que su OTP como tal es esa. Al menos ya te brinde una pareja para el adorable armador. Ya no estará más foreveralone.

Kei Tsukishima: A mí esa parte del manga me encantó, en especial la cara de Ushijima cuando ve a Hinata saltando. Oh, es que es tierno, atrae los instintos maternos de cualquiera :O. No entendí mucho lo último, disculpa.

Espero que les guste y verlas en algún otro fic que suba. Si es que me llega la inspiración.

**Lacrimosa, Lichtgestalt**

* * *

Fragmentos VII

A donde quiera que vayas

Lo que sea que hagas

Yo soy parte de ti.

* * *

Oikawa mira en derredor; el reloj de la pared a un lado del local de comida vegetariana marca las siete de la noche con cuarenta y tres minutos. El tiempo corre normal. Está rodeado de gente de lo más común, las pláticas son en su idioma, y le llegan leves fragmentos de lo que charlan por lo menos las personas de dos mesas a la redonda. Siente el peso insistente de las miradas indiscretas – algunas fingen un poco mejor – de las chicas que no dejan de señalarlo con la barbilla. Su hamburguesa sabe bien, relativamente, y la soda burbujea con un par de hielos deshaciéndose. Y lo más importante, Kageyama Tobio luce exactamente como debería lucir en el mundo real. Es la suma de todos esos detalles lo que le dicen que efectivamente está despierto.

Tobio se remueve incomodo en su sitio y sorbe a través de la pajilla su malteada de chocolate. Intenta inútilmente congelar su sangre para impedir que el rubor de sus mejillas se siga extendiendo. Se siente, aparte, ofendido ¿Tan difícil es creer que él… qué él… bueno eso? El rostro de Tooru sigue siendo un poema. Mantiene la boca abierta y no ha parpadeado en un buen rato, los ojos comienzan a llorarle y ¿ha dejado de respirar o es su imaginación? Como se ponga morado entonces comenzará a asustarse.

— ¿Es…? ¿De verdad tú...? ¿Estoy despierto? — son las estupideces que Oikawa logra balbucear antes de levantarse y bordear la mesa.

Tobio cree que el corazón va a escapar por su garganta cuando Tooru se le planta delante, tan cerca y rápido que ha estado a punto de golpearle el rostro con la frente. Oikawa sonríe ampliamente antes de besarlo. Una sonrisa que guarda miles de promesas implícitas en ella, que sube y resplandece en sus orbes chocolate, una sinceridad abrumadora a la entrega.

Un beso demandante con tintes de ternura muy mal disimulados. Tobio intenta alejarse, hay mucha gente viéndolos y su rostro ahora es un alerta rojo a nivel nacional. No obstante las manos de Oikawa se anclan a los lados de su cabeza y lo atraen más. Ninguno cierra los ojos, se quedan contemplándose fijamente, intentando de alguna forma fusionarse más allá de la saliva compartida. Por medio del alma, unir los lazos invisibles rojos que obligadamente deben tener en el dedo meñique. Intentado penetrar en el otro pero siendo al mismo tiempo dos entes separados.

A Tooru no le importa nada, ni siquiera si existe una muy remota posibilidad de estar soñando. Las palabras de Tobio aún retumban en su cerebro.

«Sí quiero ser tu novio»

Después de un año ya era justo.

.

.

Hinata brinca de un lado a otro en la cancha, tan animado como de costumbre. Es un simple partido entre amigos una tarde soleada de domingo. Una tradición de los miembros de Karasuno que aún con tres años de haber sido un equipo (con Sawamura como capitán) siguen conservando.

Todo Karasuno está presente – incluso Tsukki – y sus antiguos camaradas que ahora son universitarios. Hay rostros nuevos por supuesto, pero ninguno de ellos es tan escalofriante e imponente como el de Ushijima. Hasta la fecha Kageyama se sigue preguntando como es que su señuelo (porque es suyo indiscutiblemente, él será el único en hacerlo volar. Y eso lo hará por siempre) está con alguien así de serio. Cómo es que siendo tan opuestos terminaron juntos, pero si Tanaka pudo conquistar a Shimizu y Yuu descubrir que su admiración desmedida por Asahi en realidad era amor entonces todo es posible, es lo que cree.

Le agradan las reuniones quincenales, porque le demuestran con hechos fehacientes que ya no está solo, y tampoco teme ser abandonado. Se sabe querido, eso especialmente. Y tiene amigos verdaderos – puede que lo dude todavía con Tsukki –. También le encanta la forma en que su novio aún intenta derrotar al as de la selección juvenil de Japón. Es extraña esa rivalidad siendo que no tienen la misma posición y que son compañeros de equipo ¿Cómo se compite así?

— ¡Kageyama, levántala para mí! ¡Vamos! ¡Tráela acá! — grita Shouyo, un pedido común que implica el final de la discusión entre sus respectivas parejas. Ushijima no puede con la idea de ver al pequeño pelirrojo tan unido a Kageyama y Oikawa con la idea de ser ignorado por las dos personas más odiosas que conoce – eso incluye a Tobio, siguen sin caerle bien los genios –.

Hay cosas que no han cambiado. Y otras que Kageyama se encargará de mantener.

.

.

Sus manos se han vuelto llamas, abrasan su piel mientras la acarician con suavidad. Se deslizan desde su cuello hasta sus costados y se entretienen ahí con lo que encuentran a su paso. Kageyama jadea de puro placer, él tampoco se puede estar quieto y ha convertido sus brazos en cadenas que aferran a Tooru mientras lo besa.

Ya no pueden ni respirar bien, la saliva se escurre de la comisura de sus labios y los pantalones les aprietan a ambos.

Oikawa lame la piel desde la mandíbula hasta la parte baja del abdomen. Siente a Tobio retorcerse bajo él, gruñir roncamente y mascullar una maldición. Se ríe bajito, la impaciencia de Kageyama sigue ahí pese a tener dieciocho. No es su primera vez pero a Tooru le encanta ir despacio, le fascina ver cada reacción en su novio, le hipnotizan sus gemidos y adora la forma en que explota violentamente antes de tomar las riendas y abusar de él. La forma en que se entrega y lo sumiso que se ve cuando se ofrece a sí mismo en un gesto obsceno.

Se abren los secretos que son sólo suyos. Las puertas permiten su entrada a un mundo de placer. Están ahí juntos, en la cama, comiéndose a mordiscos grandes porque Tobio ya se ha desesperado _lo necesita ya_. Tooru cede. Es momento de tomar lo que ya le pertenece.

Y como es costumbre, cuando estalla el orgasmo y siguen en las nubes Tooru aferra a Kageyama y le besa la frente, mientras lo acuna contra su pecho le repite lo mucho que lo ama. Tobio, en cambio besa su clavícula y le dice la única palabra a la que nunca creyó encontrarle sentido: _siempre._

.

.

Cuando Kageyama duda a medio camino, sólo necesita recordar el peso de la pequeña joya sobre su dedo anular.

_Un aro blanco que tiene gravada una inscripción en el interior. Levanta sus ojos azules y los clava en el rostro sereno de Oikawa. _

_No hay duda ni un ápice de temor, tan confiado en que firmara el dichoso papel frente al juez. _

_A su alrededor Tobio se percata de todo lo que tiene, y de lo feliz que está en ese preciso instante. Siente que de un momento a otro va a romper a llorar de la pura dicha, un sentimiento que no llega a él demasiado seguido. _

_En menos de un segundo su firma yace plasmada en un documento legal que dice que Oikawa Tooru es suyo. Que él, Kageyama Tobio, le pertenece eternamente. _

_Y aunque no tuvieran esa aprobación social, se pertenecían para _siempre_._

Ese pequeño objeto que le da fuerza, fe y esperanza. Porque Oikawa siempre estará con él.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este pequeño fic. Extrañaré escribirlo pero como puse en un capítulo pasado: todo muere. En este caso finaliza.

Como podrán darse cuenta, está ambientado años posteriores. ¿Por qué? Pues porque quise cumplir con lo que Hinata pensaba, ellos dos debían formar su vida juntos y ser felices. Las edades en cada fragmento varían, cálculo que en el último tienen más de veinticinco años.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o petición favor de un rr.

Anímense a comentar, es la última vez. Pero si ustedes gustan regresaré con otro fic (por ahí anda Stockholm, un fic OiKage que subí el 15).

Cuídense.


End file.
